


Hello Kitty

by sugariness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugariness/pseuds/sugariness
Summary: 流星出现在凌晨两点二十三分，刚结束海外行程从机场搭车返回宿舍，大家都陷入昏沉的睡眠，没有人留意到文俊辉眨动着向外张望的眼睛，首尔市区楼影幢幢并没有最佳观测点，却偏偏在那瞬间楼与楼之间空出一小块干净的夜，流星就这样迅速的，悄无声息的，在大家沉沉的呼吸里飞过去。“请让圆圆变成我的猫，我一个人的猫”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 15





	Hello Kitty

「」—— 猫言猫语在线翻译 

/  
今天是laundry day——李灿躺在床上发呆——今天是laundry day，文俊辉却没有像往常一样风风火火冲进八楼每间屋子绕圈，把哥哥弟弟从被子里挖出来利索地拆掉床单被罩往洗衣房跑。

虽然不是每一次都能顺利，被人用羽毛枕头砸出来的可能性也不小，高领毛衣套一半被肩膀卡住，困在织物里嘟嘟囔囔还要声讨，唠叨的次数多了也能半梦半醒自己拆好堆到门外，这哥不当爱豆出道去做传销也一定能成就一番大事业。

他已经习惯熟睡时冷不丁被人掀去被子，再落到身上只剩一床轻飘飘的羽绒内芯，排行第四的哥哥站在门口逆光处嗓音甜美:灿呐既然没盖的了不如直接起床去训练吧！

你们双子到底是什么练习狂魔。

李灿团起身子往墙边挪试图找回些许温暖，脑海里已经三百六十度环绕起了权顺荣桀桀桀得意的笑——醒了起了停止可以吗。

又是战线奇长的海外行程，住酒店比在家的时间多几倍都不止，回到宿舍排队洗漱完之后可以一觉睡到第二天下午饭点，正常来说等外卖的空当文俊辉就能抱着小山一样高的布料从大家面前晃过去，收拾的第一站除了本人自然就从三人间他的下铺李灿开始。

所以到这个点还没被掀掉被子的事实让忙内有些困惑，于是李灿抬起膝盖敲了敲床板问:哥do you want to build a snowman 还没醒吗？

被子窸窸窣窣发出点响动，没有人说话，他揉着眼睛顺着楼梯爬到上铺移开挡住缺口的大型玩偶，放低重心想往哥哥身上压却扑了个空——床上并没有人。

那刚刚听到的声音是怎么回事？李灿呈大字摊开地毯式搜索，终于在枕头附近发现一团鼓起来的，正在呼吸的小山丘，他隔着被子轻轻戳了戳，神秘山丘苏醒过来还发出软软一声——喵。

文俊辉背着我们养猫了！！！！还养在床上！！！！！！！！

被冲击信息冲到直接死机的李灿愣在原地，猫晃晃悠悠从被子里探出脑袋，接着是身子和长长的尾巴，它打了个哈欠露出尖尖的牙，缓慢挪动到被套拉链的位置猫爪使劲扒拉那个塑料片又是抓又是咬的，半天扒拉不开扭过脸冲李灿喵喵喵，发现对方没反应跳过来噗叽拍他大腿。

等会儿。

李灿重启成功之后下载到新的插件，一只猫出现在文俊辉的床上并且对拆洗被套这件事充满执念，难道说——

他心理建设做了整整一分钟，抱着“不是我疯了就是这个世界疯了”的觉悟，对神秘白猫使用敬语，“俊哥，是你吗”

白猫冲他眨眼。

“喵！”「是我！」

/  
“灿呐，群组里投票外卖吃海鲜拌面还是泡炒为什么不说话啊”

夫胜宽人未至声先闻，荡到门口一眼就看见团在李灿腿上白白软软的曼赤肯，对棉花糖一族全无抵抗力的济州岛夫氏立刻忘记拌什么面泡什么炒，一边卷起舌头感叹哎一古是哪里来的小可爱呀，一边把猫举高转圈圈，白猫好像很受用似的用蓬松尾巴卷他手臂，伸出肉垫贴住对方的脸颊喵呜喵呜。

“这是公猫还是母猫”

“嗯...是男的”

李灿打开手机回复群组里的消息漫不经心回答，下意识用了人类的性别区分，夫胜宽当下还没有注意到这一点，揉着猫咪毛茸茸的头顶又开口。

“六票对五票，就是说除了你还有两个人没选，俊哥人呢”

“可能...不太方便”

“他又自己做着吃过了？可我刚刚经过厨房没看到啊”

“不是厨房”，李灿犹犹豫豫，“就在这间屋子里”，说完将视线落在白猫身上。

夫胜宽怔愣几秒发出嘲笑，“说什么疯话呢，刚睡醒把梦到的事当真了吧，人怎么可能变成猫啊”

李灿幽幽地看着他，如果是梦我也想立刻醒啊你以为我消化这件事消化地很轻松吗，他再次开口这次是对着猫，“俊哥，为了证明自己，现在做一件会让胜宽抓狂的事吧”

“喵！”「收到！」白猫立刻领会精神从夫胜宽怀里滑出往他的单人床上纵跳，在半路被床铺主人成功拦截并伴随高分贝尖叫，他把猫举到和视线平齐的位置目不转睛地盯着，满脸不可置信。

“文俊尼......”

“喵”「嗯」

“文俊尼！！！！”

“喵！”「嗯嗯嗯」

来回车轱辘了大概有十多遍，白猫也懒得喵了把脸埋进夫胜宽手臂的弯折处舒服地呼噜呼噜，留下两个人你看看我我看看你，都拿不准要怎么办。

“他变成猫之后就没离开过房间，应该只有我和你知道”，李灿无意识地捏着被角，“要向公司汇报吗”

夫胜宽摇摇头，“现在还不确定变猫的原因，交给公司处理不见得是好主意，信息传播的范围越小越方便控制，先观察两天再说”

“那...现在去告诉大家？”

“也只能这样了”，夫胜宽抱着猫站起身走到门口，李灿正准备跟上攥着的手机却开始震动起来，是崔胜澈打来的电话，按理来说都在宿舍发kkt就够了，突然要求通话一定是有什么要紧的理由，他连忙滑向接听的一边。

“都在吗，好，快点到楼下的客厅来，” 队长的声音在听筒里听起来无端有些慌乱，好像自己也觉得正在说的话荒唐似的，“圆佑他...变成猫了”

/  
虽然队长说让他们快一点，实际将文俊辉带离三人房确实额外花了不少时间，走到门口了白猫趴在夫胜宽肩上挥舞猫爪指着被子前腿伸得笔直，边指边暴躁发言喵喵喵喵嗷「被套拆了赶紧的！」

怎么还惦记这事儿呢？！李灿沦为工具人一床床拆好抱在怀里视野遮挡差点翻下楼梯，出现在六楼客厅的时候收到八方称赞:灿呐长大了会帮哥哥分担家务了，极限忙内哈哈干笑几声往旁边闪开露出夫胜宽和怀里的猫，整个客厅顿时陷入一片沉默。

“不会吧”

尹净汉缓缓发问。

“是真的”

夫胜宽悲壮点头。

倒是崔胜澈身边那只原本懒洋洋卧在床垫上的银灰色英短看见曼赤肯一个激灵抬起前身，长腿一跃飞快向对方跑去，白猫也跳到地板上抬起一只前爪挥挥。

“喵？” 「俊呐？」

“喵喵！”「圆圆你也！」

“他俩还能正常聊天？”

仓鼠系男子权顺荣围观全程之后发出这样的疑问，夫胜宽蹲下来揉揉两只猫头，“刚刚已经试过了，俊哥就算变成猫也能听懂我们说话，喵喵叫是回答，确实嘛，要是变成猫之后还说人话多吓人”

Boo啊，人变成猫和猫说人话的吓人程度，从本质上来说是没有区别的。

李知勋：可怎么偏偏是这俩

金珉奎：对啊，我看就是在做隐藏摄像机，这俩哥说不定现在正躲在哪个小房间里看着我们的反应狂笑呢

夫胜宽：刚刚灿让他做一件让我抓狂的事他就立刻往我床上跳了这怎么解释

李硕珉：可以训啊

夫胜宽：得了吧coco都不听你的话你还训猫

洪知秀：昨晚好像有流星，他俩是不是许什么愿了

众人听到这句之后短暂地安静了一会儿，金珉奎上下左右看了徐明浩一圈斩钉截铁，“不可能是这个，我也许了怎么没成”，徐明浩眯起眼睛面带微笑，“你许什么愿了说来听听？”

这边混乱一片，两只猫早就一前一后离开战场你扑扑我的尾巴我拽拽你的胡须，文俊辉变的曼赤肯没了长腿优势走路的时候更像是贴着地面滑行，同样一段路英短用走的他就要小跑，全圆佑转过身看白猫一颠一颠哒哒哒向自己跑来，心情无比明朗。

全圆佑：俊呐，告诉你一个秘密

文俊辉立马凑近尖尖的耳朵支棱起来。

全圆佑：我发现我变成猫之后——(文俊辉：什么什么！)——不近视了哎

文俊辉：.......

“哇哇哇！不许打架！！！”

一手一猫迅速拉开，世界和平靠韩率。

/  
虽然不是出于本意，但大型男团SEVENTEEN开始了猫奴生活这一点不容置疑，平时行程忙碌就算再喜欢小动物也没办法在宿舍养，时间不够担心毛茸茸受冷落是一方面，人住都嫌挤的房间也实在没地方再划出区域给它们自由活动。

刚开始计划的时候所有人都觉得困难重重，常常看猫片的两位都变成猫了没一点用，点开视频收藏夹十一个人围着看猫咪犯蠢视频看得津津有味，直到全圆佑窜上桌面团在键盘上用冰冷视线扫视一圈，大家才如梦方醒，指挥力一等一的队长迅速按年龄分好组——95进店搬猫粮，9899搜集养猫贴士101，97组装猫爬架，96陪亲故玩——GO！

权顺荣和李知勋在客厅对着两只猫发呆，平时快乐吸猫是一回事，亲故变的猫吸起来总觉得怪怪的，更别提神态和人形时差不了太多，用卫衣线绳在他们面前晃悠的时候全圆佑皱起了眉头——如果猫也有这种说法，文俊辉倒是扑地开心，白绒绒一团不知疲惫地飞来飞去。

“反正也没事做，不如给他们洗个澡？”

“猫可以自己舔干净”

李知勋眼神放空，带猫好难，放我回去写歌行不行。

“我刚刚搜过了说是可以半年洗一次，走吧走吧！”

全圆佑变成猫之后反应倒是快了不少，可猛得被抱离地面四爪乱挥找不到落点还是够他发愣一阵子，猫的恐水本能让他下意识奋力反抗，可操作者是队友亲故不能随便抓伤的事实又让他不得不缩回利爪只能气急败坏地用尾巴甩水到权顺荣身上，狂躁大喊。

“喵嗷嗷嗷！！！！！”「阿西权顺荣你给我等着！！！！」

惨叫从浴室传来人也叫猫也叫，李知勋翻着群组里的消息对曼赤肯说，“等会儿我给你洗的时候要安静一点哦”，白猫趴到对方腿上眯起眼睛，黏糊糊地把脑袋往他手心里蹭，写歌写歌写歌...啊...毛真软啊...

猫砂盆买回来，经过大家的讨论一致同意放在浴室，清扫猫砂一如既往靠弹瓶盖大赛决定顺序，谁都别想逃。

曼赤肯的第一次如厕说不上顺利，成员虽然很照顾变成猫的他和全圆佑，但依然有许多作为艺人的日常要做，不可能时时刻刻围着他俩打转，所以当文俊辉发现有如厕需求时第一反应是找全圆佑。

英短团在电脑椅上揣手手——明明没办法打游戏了怎么还是喜欢呆在那边奇怪——“陪我去趟猫砂盆可以吗？”曼赤肯眨巴着蓝盈盈的大眼睛支起身子双爪抱在胸前好像在说拜托拜托，全圆佑从椅子上滑下来，“走吧”

因为担心有成员中途进来怪难为情的，曼赤肯力气不够大没办法把门关好，已经蹲在猫砂盆里了又喵喵叫让英短来处理一下门的问题，觉得不对劲文俊辉一个甩头，灰猫悠悠闲闲舔着爪子，和他对上视线。

“呀！全圆佑你在里面干嘛！我要上厕所！”

“不是你让我关门？”

英短迷茫眨眼。

“你就不能从外面关吗我没让你进来参观啊！”

“...你哪里我没看过啊现在知道害羞了”

“现在不是说这个的时候！反正...反正转过去面对墙壁不许看我！”

夫胜宽刚下通告拿着卸妆湿巾头抵门板在外面听两只猫喵来喵去喵了足足五分钟终于爆发，“你俩要干什么快点卫生间不是法外之地！！！”

误会大了。

/  
就像当初漂流记被丢到丽西岛，最开始抱怨爆发对制作组抗议没停过，实际没花两天时间就迅速适应了田园生活，钓鱼种地腌泡菜甚至到最后炸出香喷喷的炸鸡，大型男团的处事原则依旧是“合则生分则死”，成员变成猫了没关系大家一起养，怎么变的不知道怎么恢复不知道每一天依旧吵吵闹闹地过。

猫不在客厅的时候大家都知道该去哪里找——李硕珉的房间快递最多，十次有八次两只猫会在弟弟身边乖巧等待拆箱，甚至会帮忙按住移动的纸箱，神情充满期待：快点快点我们等着钻呢。

全圆佑变成猫之后依旧不爱吃鱼，就算是鱼罐头切碎了的鱼糜也只是闻一闻味道就将碗整个用脑袋顶到文俊辉那份旁边示意“喜欢的话我这份送你”，转头去勾李知勋裤脚讨要猫粮。文俊辉不论是猫是人都是不大挑食的好胃口，喝水也很自觉，每天在屋子里上蹿下跳消耗不少，健康状况好得不能再好。

虽说不能限制猫的活动，可金珉奎看着满房间的猫毛确实有被困扰到，特别是文俊辉变的曼赤肯是长毛猫又最好动，这段时间他连健身房都不太去了，每天的日程除了训练就是跟着白猫前前后后地收拾，运动量居然一点儿没少，文俊辉心里也蛮过意不去的，长长的尾巴垂下来摆出要扫地的架势，下一秒就被金珉奎制止。

“俊哥，哥，我知道你是好心但你这一扫掉的毛比你正常情况下还多，我来吧我来吧”

徐明浩从单人间出来就看到安安静静蜷成一团的白猫，脸埋在尾巴里显得无精打采，他把金珉奎拉到一边仔细问过原因，走到他身边蹲下来揉揉猫头。

“俊辉，别用人的方式思考了，你现在是猫嘛，猫就是有就算闯祸也会被原谅的特权对不对”

曼赤肯轻轻喵了一声，徐明浩又接着说，“珉奎就是爱嘟囔不是真的嫌你麻烦，你别管他”

“我听着呢！”

珉不乐今天也在不乐。

健身包变成了猫包，拉开拉链两只猫就窜进来一路背到练习室，排练新歌的时候虽然不能跟着跳，动线走位应该还是可以跟一跟，结果音乐一响原本用量角器量角度的不量了，对着镜子研究表情管理的不研了，十一个人齐刷刷盯着地板上移动的毛茸茸，生怕一不小心就误伤。

“尾巴！注意尾巴！”

“俊啊那是我的位置...”

休息的间隙英短趴在尹净汉身边，尹净汉看着在软垫上快乐跑酷的曼赤肯文俊辉发笑，“俊现在走路轻得我都快不习惯了”，全圆佑偏过头望了他一眼，没说话，只用尾巴尖在他小臂上轻轻拂扫着。

/  
他们变得更爱晒太阳，跟随阳光在室内移动的轨迹不断变化小憩的场地，承认起来有点害羞但全圆佑确实很喜欢给曼赤肯舔毛，夫胜宽说的没错文俊辉现在看起来就像一朵大号棉花糖，勾在舌尖有甜味，脸埋进去呼吸世界会被蜂蜜淹没。

一个古怪的念头在此刻出现，文俊辉在梦的边缘发出呼噜呼噜的声音而他想就这样下去也不错。

刚发现自己变成猫的时候老实说，全圆佑很害怕，人类的一切属性珍惜的不珍惜的全在一瞬间被剥夺，就算和最亲近的队友们呆在一起也没办法让这种恐惧稀释分毫，然后文俊辉出现了，翘着长长的尾巴一如往常地来到自己身边，用天真的仿佛不知道忧愁为何物的语气喊他，“圆圆！”

他难道不害怕吗，当然也害怕的，全圆佑了解文俊辉内心踟躅和外在勇敢的割裂之处，可只要对上视线对方就会软软地依偎过来用棉花糖的口感安慰自己，他的存在就是让人安心的咒语。

成员们去录电台行程傍晚的宿舍又剩下两只猫，今天用什么借口来搪塞他们的缺席呢但只要是理由就会有用光的一天，虽然崔胜澈总是笑着说变不回来也没关系当我们组合的吉祥物也很好啊，拍画报的时候一起拍，录歌也可以让知勋收录猫叫当编曲元素，什么都不用担心。

但顶住公司上层的压力和粉丝的关心需要多大的勇气和决心，猫的形态看起来自由能够逃避不少责任，可组合中塌陷的位置，闪亮星座间两颗缺失的点，他们必须想办法回去，首先要找到变化的原因。

“俊当时的确有许愿吧”

英短碰了碰曼赤肯的耳朵，在他完全清醒之后这么问了，文俊辉把下巴搭在前爪上看着太阳一点点消失在窗框的底部，他并不意外对方会开始这次谈话，变成猫的时间流动起来更慢更黏却始终有断流的一天。

流星出现在凌晨两点二十三分，刚结束海外行程从机场搭车返回宿舍，大家都陷入昏沉的睡眠，没有人留意到文俊辉眨动着向外张望的眼睛，首尔市区楼影幢幢并没有最佳观测点，却偏偏在那瞬间楼与楼之间空出一小块干净的夜，流星就这样迅速的，悄无声息的，在大家沉沉的呼吸里飞过去。

“请让圆圆变成我的猫，我一个人的猫”

只是默念没有发出声音，到达宿舍时看到全圆佑挂着颈枕边打哈欠边从另一辆车上走下来，他悄悄叹气，没有实现啊。

等第二天文俊辉意识到他变成毛茸茸的曼赤肯乐得差点从上铺翻下去，全圆佑一定在流星坠落前许了和他一样的愿望，都想让对方成为自己唯一的猫——试图独占恋人的笨拙的爱。

真是太好了。

“圆圆不是也许了嘛”

“一样的？”

“是一样的”

“再怎么说一起实现也太扯了，没变成彼此的猫倒变成了大家的猫”

“不过成员们真的很温柔，虽然平时对这些不上心但把我们照顾地特别好呢”

“所以我们也得想想怎么变回去才”

话说到一半被打断，崔韩率和李灿抱着两大盆甩干晾好的被罩进了门，李灿双手合十对白猫说，“哥我知道应该给大家送去的但我实在太累了明天一定醒来就去送”

“圆佑哥晚安俊哥也晚安”

崔韩率朝他们挥了挥手。

曼赤肯走向其中一盆咬出一个被子角往外拉拽，英短很是不解，“不是要想怎么变回去吗你这是？”

“反正一时半会儿也想不出来不如先玩再说”

有理有据，眼看着白猫已经舒舒服服趴在被套上摊成猫咪煎饼，全圆佑也跟着小心翼翼地拽了几床出来不让牙齿和爪子钩破布料，在最柔软的位置躺下，刚好和曼赤肯鼻尖对着鼻尖。

“下次许愿之前通知我一下，别又两个人一起变成猫”

“这种事提前说了就不灵了”

“那我们想个暗号？”

“可以！”

他们有一句没一句地聊着，连尾巴什么时候缠绕在一起都没有察觉。

/  
只是晚餐没吃半夜被饿醒起来翻找零食的李硕珉万万没想到会看到客厅里的这一幕——全圆佑和文俊辉赤裸地裹着不知道是谁的被套躺在地板上，面对面贴很近，从布料弯曲的痕迹不难猜到他们的双腿正交叠在一起。

后退，关门，躺倒，被子蒙过头，从边缘透出亮光。

<重金求购一双没被污染过的眼睛>

演唱者：亚瑟王

Fin

冬天需要热可可

猫咪相关资料参考奶油英雄的频道


End file.
